cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kht48/OFFICIAL Q
This is my official Q&A! The others were beta ones. So, ask me anything (minus anything personal). From DSZ9: 1. Who's your profile pic? *Manon Hoshigaki. 2. Why did you suddenly put that profile pic? (I don't want to look mean :P) *I recently became a fan of Tokyo 7th Sisters (It needs to be an anime), and I found her very cute! 3. April Fools: victim or culprit? Neither, because I do not pull pranks and I do not fall for other people. 4. You kinda faded these days, what happened? (Too personal?) School work. Tests. So much stuff.... I will be highly active next week though, except for one day, but I am not specifying the reason. 5. Red Pill or Blue Pill? Choose. Neither.... 6. Weapon of choice? I do know you're a pacifist though. Magic. 7. …are we still friends? Yes, of course we are friends. 8. If you fell to h8er's b8 what would you do? Have then fall to mine and see what they do. 9. Do you enjoy Fridays? Especially on the 13th of any month? At least it means the end of my school week. 10. What would you do if I came in your house and suddenly say: "Hey. I'm DSZ9."? (Assume that I'm not the same IRL) Uh, hi? Would you like to see my pets? 11. Cookies or Bacon? (Did I ask that already?) Cookies. It's always sweeter tasting. From: Semi-Squishy †) You have forgotten your tube of ICE cream. Then, suddenly, you get ICE! What do you do? RUN. ‡) What will you do if an inspeps comes to your house? Innspeps? Unless if you mean insects then I'd swat em. III) Do you love the blocks? Fufufu~ good reference... :3 2^2) Can you feel the beat, feel the beat, feel the beat? Be more specific, then yeah I'm feeling it. 8-3) Would you care to go on a masquerade? Better have Mandoras. 4*(3/2) ) Could you solve this Laplace equation for me? I'm not THAT far in my smarts! 5+2) Somebody walks up to you claiming they have a "gigantic OTN". How do you respond? RUN: Part 二. x in the equation x root 2 = root 128) Do you care for math? I do, but refer back to question 4*(3/2). From Sama: 1. How did you get your username? I am a fan of AKB48, and I decicded to use the initials of my name. 2. Your favorite holiday other than Christmas? (I always feel like that's what a lot of people will answer) Easter! 3. Do you like the song Q? It's good. 4. What's life like in Staten Island, New York? Peaceful 5. Favorite vocaloid besides Miku? Len-kun!!! From Seria: 1. There is a humongous tablet (100cm x 65cm) in front of you. It has Cytus on it and you have to play it. How should you play it? Use my fists as fingers. 2. There is a humongous tablet (100cm x 65cm) in front of you. It has Cytus on it and you have to play it. You have already figured our how to play it. What song should you play? Chocological. It's my favorite. 3. There is a humongous tablet (100cm x 65cm) in front of you. It has Cytus on it and you have to play it. You have already figured our how to play it and what song to play. What would your score be? 1,000,000. I always got 1,000,000 on that song. Ok, maybe at least 970K. From MrGZJcool: 1. Red, Blue or Green Eyes? Red. 2. VK or ICE as better piano work creators? VK. His songs are so emotionally moving. 3. Chapter 1 or Chapter 10? Which ever one does not kill my fingers first. 4. Holds or drags? Drags. I can ace them with just one finger. Category:Blog posts